Hell on Heels
by NotsoSugarQueen
Summary: The boots, the leather jacket and the smoky eyes spelled INTIMIDATION with all capital letters. Add the cigarette and the tattoo peeping out from above my jacket's collar to the mix and you had TROUBLE. At least, that's what people tended to think. But there was a lot more to it than a taste for rebellion. It was all because of him. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hell on Heels-**

**A.N.: so as promised, here is my short companion story to ****What to Expect When You're Expecting: Demigod Edition****. It features Lou Ellen, and will explain, in flash back mode, what happened to our beloved Connor Stoll. She will make an appearance soon in ****WTEWUE:DE**** (I didn't feel like typing it out again) and I strongly suggest you read that as well, just so you can get a better picture of how the gang is now that they're adults. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PJO. It's definitely on my Christmas List this year.**

One:

In life, certain things happen. Things that you will never forget; no matter how hard you try to drown the memories. I should know.

I've been trying to forget for the last four years of my life.

I sighed and took one last drag from the cigarette I was smoking before stubbing it out with the five-inch heel of my leather boots. They were old friends, bought at a T.J. Maxx in New Jersey shortly after the Incident. But good leather lasts a long time, and the hundred bucks I'd spent on them was well worth it. Sleek, black, and thigh high, they never failed to make an impression.

I checked my phone. The subway was late, and I was getting impatient. I could've hailed a cab, but it would've cost me a lot more money. Plus, I didn't like cars. They interfered with forgetting him.

Glancing around the waiting area, I could tell people were sending me wary looks, and trying they're best to look like they were doing the opposite. Too bad they didn't realize that I didn't care. I was long past that by now. The boots, the leather jacket and the smoky eyes spelled INTIMIDATION with all capital letters. Add the cigarette and the tattoo peeping out from above my jacket's collar to the mix and you had TROUBLE. Or at least, that's what people tended to think. That I was some young girl who'd lost her way.

I wish. I wish, I wish, I wish. I mean, trying to be found is a lot easier than trying to _get _lost, if you know what I'm saying. I've learned that trying to get bad things to happen doesn't work as well as not trying.

The train screeched to a halt in front of me and the doors dinged open. I stepped inside and grabbed a seat towards the back of the car. I had a long ride, all the way to Manhattan, and I was hanging around in DC. A few days ago, I'd received a text from Reyna, inviting me to her and Leo's wedding. I hadn't received the official card invite since I had no address to tie me down. My cell was practically the only thing that kept me connected to my old friends. That way, it was easier to avoid them when I wanted. Granted, the wedding was nine months from now, so that wasn't my real reason for rushing back to my home state. A few days later, I'd received messages from both Annabeth and Katie. Annabeth and Percy were expecting, which was great and all, and so was Katie. Although, her situation wasn't nearly as desirable as Annabeth's. She hadn't given me the dirt, but I knew for a fact that goody two-shoes Katie Gardner would not have sounded to freaking urgent if she was hitched. And I also knew that she wasn't, because I would've attended the wedding. Or tried to, at least.

I leaned my head back against the cool glass window of the subway, closing my eyes and hugging my purse to my chest. I didn't bother with a sleeping pill to block the nightmares out. The normal doses didn't work, and as cynical as I may seem, I didn't want to die. He wouldn't like the idea of me dying just to get life over with. And his opinion mattered the most.

Sleep finally took me, and just like always, so did the dreams.

_Laughter. His laugh was the best sound in the world, and my face split open into a smile. We were on the hill, lying beneath the shade of Thalia's pine, and everything was perfect. _

_ He grasped my hand, intertwining our fingers and moved closer, whispering in my ear. I laughed and playfully pushed him away. He leaned in for a kiss, and he got one, too. I was never hard to get when it came to him. Everything about him—his curly hair a shade lighter than his brother's, like caramel, was soft underneath my touch, and his eyes were such an endless blue that sometimes, I just wanted to drown in them. And his hands, gentle and surprisingly polite, even his mouth, the pale pink lips and perfectly sculpted Cupid's bow. Young and innocent and promising when he kissed me. _

_ "I'll be back at six to pick you up, Ellie," he told me, and with one last chaste kiss on the cheek, he stood and walked down the hill. He probably thought I missed the glance back he took, but I didn't. _

_ It was the last time I ever saw him._

I woke up, sweat peppering my forehead, and I gasped for breath, gulping air down like I hadn't had the opportunity in years. I glanced at the clock. I had still had hours to go until we even crossed into New York.

He was only nineteen.

My eyes burned with tears and I closed them, clenching my jaw. The back of my head thudded against the glass once more, but I was nowhere near sleep now. My hand found the chain looped around my neck, and the silver band that hung on it. My index finger traced the pair of initials engraved on the inside. Two for me and two for him. And an infinity sign in between. A false promise of forever that made the small diamond set on the outside pale in comparison.

But even infinity ended.

_L.C. _and_ C.S._

**So there you have it, folks. The beginning of the side story. As you can tell, Lou Ellen is a bit of a troublesome character. I mean, she did loose the boy that was the love of her life. As to how… well I can't just give it all away in the first chapter can I? And this story will be about three chapters I think, and will be finished quickly, to clear the smoke. So please review, it's the first time I've written in flashback before, and I'd like to know what you thought. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated, so don't be shy. Thanks so much for reading, and I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: So, I'm updating very soon, since I'm very bored. Anyways, I got an encouraging review (sadly, the ONLY review, sniff sniff) so I just felt like continuing. Anyways, like I said, if you're reading this you should probably read ****What to Expect When You're Expecting: Demigod Edition**** if you're reading this, or even if you just like it, because they're tied together. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: nope, I'm pretty sure if I'm a teenage girl writing fanfiction, I'm not Rick Riordan**

Two:

The train ride ended soon, and I got off quickly, inhaling the smell of gasoline and cheap fast food and coffee.

Or should I say, the smell of Manhattan.

I smiled as I stepped out onto the sidewalk and checked where I was. Two blocks over from the Empire State Building. I knew Katie lived near Central Park, and whether she liked it or not, I was staying with her until I decided otherwise.

Yeah. I'm a great friend like that.

It was seven in the morning, so I figured she was awake. I mean, this is Katie Gardner we're talking about. She was always up on time. She didn't dare break a rule.

Well, except, as of late, it seemed she'd gotten herself into quite a mess.

I walked down the sidewalk, my heels clicking on the pavement. I wanted coffee, and I wanted Starbucks coffee, to be more specific. As always in any city, there was one nearby. I internally groaned when I saw the long line, but decided to wait anyways. I wasn't on a tight schedule.

Of course, I send them all home with a sudden urge to sleep just by snapping my fingers, but I figured the Mist could only do so much. After what seemed like an hour, I was able to place an order.

"Can I please have a large black coffee with two shots of espresso?" I asked, digging through my purse to find my wallet.

The cashier eyed me warily. "Just black? No cream or sugar?"

"That's what I said, right?" I asked pointedly, before handing over a ten. "Keep the change," I added before walking over to grab a seat by the window while I waited. You're probably wondering how I make money if I move around so much. I'm a private investigator. Usually, its supernatural business for minor gods or demigods, and the occasional Olympian that wants to catch his wife cheating on him. (cough, Hephaestus, cough) Yes, even when you're of drinking age, the gods still need you to do some dirty work every now and then. Sometimes, I get a mortal or two, but only if they can pay a pretty penny for my services. I'm good. Not well known, but good. And that's what matters.

Plus, I'm not exactly someone you'd have pinned as professional.

"Ellen!" one of the employees called. "Large black coffee with two shots of espresso!" I stood up and made my way through the crowded room.

"That's me," I told the employee, grabbing my coffee and blowing on it once. The whole place was hot and stifling with caffeine craving people, and it was starting to get on my nerves. I was out of here.

As soon as I was outside, I dug through my purse and lit a cigarette. I didn't smoke too much, once or twice a week. Always when I was stressed.

And being back here, in this city, made the hairs on the back of my neck lift and prickle with unforgotten memories.

I took a sip of my coffee and a drag of the cigarette, alternating mechanically as I walked down the street again, past the Plaza and towards Central Park, searching for Katie's apartment. I checked my phone for her contact. Yeah, I was in the right place.

The building she lived in was a nice looking apartment complex with a brick exterior and balconies. I entered the small lobby through the double doors painted a bluish gray. There wasn't a door man, just two elevators. I pressed the button on one of them and held my cigarette and coffee in one hand while I waited. Starbucks was living up to their usual standards: decent coffee and ridiculous prices.

It dinged open and I stepped inside, searching for the third floor button. I found it and pressed it impatiently. Gods, these mortals were so impatient, and yet they made their technology so freaking slow. I sighed.

The elevator lurched to a stop and I stepped out. I glanced at each door in turn before finding apartment 26. I knocked and stepped back.

_Please be home,_ I thought, tapping my foot against the worn beige carpeting.

I heard footsteps from the other side and voices, and my first thought was whether or not Katie was getting laid. It was a weird thought, didn't fit Katie's reputation. Especially with her particular situation. But then again, I only saw my friends every once in awhile over the past few years. Times have probably changed.

That had certainly been the case where I was concerned.

The door opened to reveal a disheveled looking man with brown hair and blue eyes in plaid pajama pants and a bare chest. And for a second, I wasn't standing outside an apartment anymore.

_Dead. _

_ I remember the numbness and the crying and the rain._

_ And of course, the car. His car, his pride and joy, smashed on the corner of a Manhattan street, the careful navy paint job ruined. I hoped the driver responsible was damned in the Fields of Punishment. And the body on the stretcher, that pale face and now blue lips, those eyes—glassy and open—staring at the sky. Dead eyes. Empty eyes. I could barely believe that they were blue. It looked like they were just reflecting the sky now._

_ Hands on my shoulders, pulling me back. He was dead._

_ Dead._

I inhaled sharply and jerked myself back into reality.

"Ummm... hello?" the man said cautiously. And just hearing him talk, I knew who it was. It wasn't _him_, and I'd never really believed that it was, but it was nearly as bad.

It was his brother. His best friend. Doppelganger.

"Travis Stoll," I said, forcing a cheerful smile. Inside, I felt like I was being strangled. It would've been easier if they weren't practically identical. Travis's hair had always been a bit darker, but besides that, I could almost imagine that it was him.

"Holy—Lou Ellen?" he deadpanned, and I laughed, opening my arms for a hug. He accepted it, squeezing me tightly before letting me in.

The apartment was clearly Katie's. It was neat and orderly, various plants were growing, the sunlight reflecting green on the walls. A few of them were blooming, pinks and oranges. The floors were light colored wood, probably pine, and the furniture was white and cottage style.

"Does Katie know you're coming?" Travis inquired, as he pulled a white tee shirt on. And suddenly, it clicked.

It was all I could do to keep myself from bursting out laughing right there and completely lose it. Katie Gardner was pregnant because of Travis Stoll. The Aphrodite Cabin was going to loose it when they find out. After all, everyone had always speculated that they would've been perfect together.

Well, better late than never, I guess.

Even if they were in a predicament. And, of course, it would happen to the two of them, of all people.

I took one last drag of my cigarette to suppress my laughter before snubbing it out and tossing it in the trash.

"Not exactly," I told him, shrugging. "I tend to come and go. Of course, I wasn't exactly expecting _this_ when I got her text a few days ago," I added, giving him a pointed look.

"Yeah," Travis said, laughing a little.

"As long as it's working out," I assured him. "How is she, exactly?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" he suggested, before walking over to a door that I assumed led to the bedroom. "Katie!" he called. "You have a visitor!"

Moments later, Katie appeared in the doorway, wearing cotton pajama pants with grazing cows on them and a green tank top, her dark hair pulled back in a clip.

"Oh my gods!" she cried, and rushed forward to give me a hug. She drew back and grinned before giving me a disapproving look. "Gods, Lou Ellen, have you been _smoking_?"

I shrugged. "Don't judge," I joked, crossing my arms over my chest. "So I got your message. And I'm sticking around for a while. I might have to take off a time or two, but I'm going to help with the wedding planning. Or so I've heard."

"Oh, well, the engagement party is tomorrow, so you arrived just in time. And you can sleep on the couch if you want. I know that's what you were wondering anyways," Katie informed me, rolling her eyes. "Coffee?"

I raised my cup in response.

To be honest, I was a little surprised at how calm she seemed. Not that we were discussing the elephant in the room or anything, but still. She looked happy with Stoll, which made me want to giggle like a teen fangirl. The others would laugh when we caught up with them tomorrow at the engagement party.

Which reminded me that I'd probably have to go out and buy a dress.

"Well, I'll have to go shopping. I didn't bring a lot with me, so I don't have a party dress at hand. You can come and I'll treat you to lunch if you have the time," I offered. "And Travis can tag along, if he wants," I added, glancing over at him.

"If you're going to spend the whole afternoon shopping, I kind of want to take a pass. No offense, but malls are not my thing," he told me, sipping his coffee.

"Well, I'm off today and tomorrow, since Habaneros is hiring another bartender and my manager offered me some downtime. And I don't have to work on an article until next month. I'm taking a trip to the Amazons," she explained.

"Oh right. I heard about the National Geographic gig. How is it?" I asked.

"Fun, let me tell you. I've only had it for about a year, but I've visited England and Mexico already. Some historical pieces. It's nice, and thank the gods that the manager at Habaneros lets me go. If I had more jobs… I'd quit the place. Bartending completely sucks," she said, taking a seat at the kitchen table across from me.

"Sounds good. So, shopping it is then?" I clarified.

"Yeah. I have to shower first. I'll be ready in thirty minutes," she promised, disappearing back into her bedroom, leaving Travis and I seated at the table, silently drinking our coffee.

He cleared his throat. "How have you been?" he asked cautiously.

"Good," I answered curtly. I wasn't sure I would've come if I'd known he'd be here. Whenever we ended up talking, it always led back to _him. _And I didn't like talking about that. It made my heart hurt, if that was even possible.

Travis eyed the silver chain on my neck. "You still have that?"

"You think I'm going to give it away?" I asked, incredulously. The chain, or really, the ring on it, was my most prized possession.

"I remember when Connor got it engraved," Travis said, sounding a little distant. I winced little at the sound of _his_ name, after so long. I pursed my lips, but Travis continued. "I told him he was crazy, thinking of getting married at nineteen. But you would've said yes. You were never resistant when it came to him."

"Stop," I said. It wasn't demanding, but the message, I knew, was clear.

_Connor Stoll_ _and Lou Ellen Baker. Lou Ellen Baker and Connor Stoll,_ I thought, my heart thudding.

_ Connor Stoll and Lou Ellen Stoll_, I thought again, and closed my eyes before opening them again. The memory of him was shoved to the back of my mind and I gave Travis a silent, pointed look before straightening up.

Katie emerged from her bedroom, dressed in a green collared dress with a brown belt cinched around her waist and boots. Not daring black high heeled ones like mine, but brown buckled ones. She leaned over to scrunch her hair before grabbing her abandoned coffee and draining it. I could tell that she knew we had been having an uncomfortable conversation, but she didn't bring it up, thank the gods. Instead, she grabbed her purse and keys.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered, standing up and grabbing my purse.

She kissed Travis's cheek. "See you later, Stoll."

"I'm counting on it Gardner," he replied with a cheeky smile meant just for her and my heart clenched. Once upon a time, there had been a boy who had smiled like that at me. Looked at me like every girl wants a boy to look at them.

I waited a second before I felt like I could breathe again.

"Don't burn down her apartment, Travis," I warned. "We'll be back for dinner."

"Nice to see you, too, Lou Ellen!" He called.

Gods, I wished they didn't look so much alike.

**So there's the second chapter. So, if you couldn't connect the dots, Connor died at nineteen years old, and he was going to propose to Lou Ellen. Instead, he was caught in a car crash. And now Lou Ellen has the ring. There will be one more chapter after this, and possibly an epilogue, but that's questionable. Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Love you all!**

**Xoxo-NotsoSugarQueen**


End file.
